


Wedding Bells Are Ringing

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Minor Angst, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: It's Joanna's wedding day, and Leonard's an emotional wreck





	Wedding Bells Are Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in the fic are "Dance with my Daughter" by Jason Blaine, and "Dad, you're my hero" by Teresa James

“Damn it.” You were just finishing your make-up when you heard your husband swear, and left the bathroom to see what was going on. You couldn’t stop a small chuckle from escaping your lips as you were greeted by the sight of Leonard attempting to fasten his dress uniform. The man had hands of legend, but when he got too emotional they could never work.

“Come here, Len.” You smiled, stepping forward and batting Leonard’s hands away so you could finish for him.

“Don’t know what I’d do without you, Y/N.” Leonard huffed, a small smile on his lips.

“Crash and burn, handsome. Crash and burn.” You chuckled, kissing his cheek when you were done. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m about to watch my little girl get married, I don’t know what I’m feeling.” Leonard sighed, looking down at you, his hazel eyes a mix of emotions. “She’s too young to be getting married. She was a little girl in pigtails yesterday.”

You smiled softly, cupping Leonard’s cheek gently. “She’s 26, Len. Jo’s all grown up.” You pressed a soft kiss to Leonard’s lips, running your fingers through his hair to tidy it up. “She’ll always be your little girl though.”

“You can’t say that, Y/N. I wasn’t always there when she needed me. I missed birthdays, Christmases, school plays. I’m surprised she even asked me to give her away.” Leonard sighed, resting his forehead against yours.

“Jo loves you, Len. Anyone can see that. She adores you. If you were such a terrible father, Jo wouldn’t have followed after you and become a doctor.” You kissed Leonard again before pulling away. “Come on, we have to go meet Jo.”

Leonard nodded, straightening his jacket. “You look gorgeous, darlin’. Only you could pull off these dress uniforms.” He chuckled as he slipped his speech into the pocket.

You laughed, glancing at yourself in the mirror. The blue uniform did look good on you, but it looked just as good on Leonard too. Though you’d rather him out of it. “Just wait until you see what I have on underneath it.” You smirked, laughing at Leonard’s groan.

“You’re going to kill this old man if you keep talking like that.”

You rolled your eyes. “You’re not an old man, Leonard. You’ve barely started turning gray.”

Leonard huffed, grabbing you from behind and making you squeal. “Maybe it’s you keeping me young, you little vixen.” He growled in your ear. Even after your years together, his voice still made your knees weak.

“Len…” You whined, leaning against his chest. “We’re going to be late. You really want an angry Jo on your case? She does have her father’s temper after all.”

Leonard grumbled, reluctantly letting you go. “You’re too sensible, darlin’.” He said with a fond smile, taking your hand as you both made your way to the door of your hotel room.

Jo and her fiancé had chosen to get married on Earth, at a lovely hotel in Georgia. Leonard had been thrilled when he’d heard the news, pleased that Jo had wanted to go back to her roots. From what you knew of the plans, the whole wedding was going to be traditional, almost old-fashioned compared to some of today’s weddings. There was going to be the ceremony first, then a reception where everyone sat down for a meal, before going to dance. You’d helped Jo with some of the color schemes, and she’d gone for a beautiful burgundy.

You and Leonard reached Jo’s room, and you knocked. “Jo? It’s us.”

“Come in!” A voice called back from the other side, and you opened the door.

“Jo, you look beautiful!” You cried, your eyes landing on Jo immediately as her bridesmaids finished tweaking her outfit.

“Thank you, Y/N! You look gorgeous too.” Jo smiled warmly at you and came over to hug you tightly. “I’m so glad to have you here.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Jo. Doesn’t your girl look good, Lee?” When there was no answer from Leonard, you turned to look behind you.

Leonard was still standing by the door, his eyes locked onto Jo. He looked at her like every star in every galaxy had converged at one point and was creating the most awesome, jaw-droppingly beautiful sight in the history of mankind. It was the same way he’d looked at you on your wedding day.

“Hi, Dad.” Jo smiled softly, and went over to Leonard, giving him a hug. That seemed to break Leonard out of his spell, and he hugged Jo back.

“You look amazing, Jojo. Stunning.” Leonard spoke softly, and you caught the crack in his voice as he tried to keep it together.

“Thanks, Dad.” Jo kissed Leonard’s cheek, before pulling back.

You smiled at the two of them and went over. “I better get going and make my way downstairs, don’t want to make you late. Good luck.” You chuckled, kissing Jo’s cheek, before turning to Leonard. “Good luck to you too.”

“Thanks, darlin’.” Leonard pressed a chaste kiss to your lips, before letting you go to head downstairs.

“Y/N!” You didn’t stop, but you slowed down enough to let Jim catch up with you. “Fancy place, huh?”

“Yeah.” You laughed, glancing sideways at Jim. “You scrub up well. Just try and not rip your shirt.”

“How could I possibly rip my shirt at a wedding?” Jim asked, holding up his hands in defeat when you simply raised an eyebrow. “Okay, okay, I see your point. I’m on my best behavior.” He laughed. “How’s Bones holding up?”

“As well as can be expected. He’s trying not to show what a wreck he is.”

“You think he’ll make through the day without balling his eyes out?”

“Dunno. Jo has a couple of things planned later though, so I doubt it. And no, I’m not telling you. Only ones who know are Jo and me.”

“Spoil sport.”

You winked. “Everyone else here?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. Spock and Nyota are attending the ceremony, but because it’s so small, the rest are coming after for the reception.”

“Yeah, Jo and Danny only wanted close family and friends at the ceremony, and you know how much she loves you and Spock.”

Jim smiled, gesturing for you to enter the room first. You looked around, it was already mostly full. You smiled at Spock and Nyota when you caught their eye, then looked to the seats at the front. “Save me, please.” You whispered to Jim, motioning with your head towards Jocelyn who was already scowling at you. “I have to sit next to her.”

“C’mon, Y/N. We’ve faced worse in space.” Jim laughed.

“We really haven’t. Even a Gorn would fear Jocelyn.” You sighed. “If you won’t save me, then wish me luck, and I’ll catch you later.” You made your way to the front, and took your seat next to Jocelyn, smiling politely. “Jocelyn.”

“Y/N.” The two of you fell silent, the tension between you thick enough to cut with a knife. Danny, the groom, and his best man arrived not long after you were seated, and you shared a warm smile. You could see how nervous he was. It was plain to see how much he adored Jo, and quite honestly that was probably the only reason why Leonard liked him.

Music began to play, and you rose with everyone else. You turned and watched the procession, smiling when you saw Leonard and Jo. Leonard looked emotional, but you could see how proud he was too. Glancing back at Danny, your smile only grew. He was wearing the same look that Leonard had earlier when he first saw Jo.

They stopped at the front, and Leonard and Danny shook hands before Leonard made his way over to you. “Okay?” You asked as he sat down next to you.

“Yeah.” Leonard smiled. “Jo told me on the way down, that she wasn’t going to lose McCoy. She’s going to be Doctor Joanna Richards-McCoy.” He whispered, and you could see the pride on his features.

“That’s brilliant, Len.” You kissed his cheek, then turned back to watch the ceremony.

~

The ceremony passed quickly, and soon enough Jo and Danny were pronounced husband wife.

You and Leonard made your way to the reception room, managing to get a ‘hello’ into your friends. The whole gang was there. Hikaru and Ben, Pavel, Scotty, Christine, Jaylah, and Spock and Nyota. They had a table to themselves, along with Jim, so you didn’t have chance to talk to them much as you and Leonard were heading for the top table. You’d be able to talk more to them later.

The room had been done beautifully. The table cloths and chair covers were white, but the ribbons were the burgundy Jo had chosen, and each table had tall centerpieces of the same color. You and Leonard took your seats, thankful that Danny’s parents had been placed between you and Jocelyn.

“Ready for your speech?” You asked, squeezing Leonard’s hand.

“Like hell I am,” Leonard muttered under his breath. “I’d be better if I could get my hands on a proper drink, not this weak stuff. Does this wine even contain alcohol? Doesn’t taste like it.”

You just chuckled, taking a sip of your own drink. “It contains alcohol, just not as much as your bourbon.”

Leonard huffed, grimacing as he took another sip.

Jo and Danny arrived once everyone else was seated, and Leonard waited for them to be settled too before rising.

Leonard cleared his throat, and glanced at Jo before looking around the room. “I want to start off by thanking everyone for coming today. It means a lot to all of us. I also want to say that I know father of the bride speeches tend to be long and everyone dreads them, so I’m going to keep it short.” Leonard paused for a moment and turned to Jo. “Jo, I know I haven’t always been there when you needed me to be, and I don’t deserve any father of the year awards, but I’ve always tried my best for you, and I like to think you know that. I don’t know where the time has gone. It only seems like the other day you were begging me to carry you around on my shoulders, and now I’m standing here on your wedding day. I miss the times when you were little, but I want you to know that I’m overwhelmingly proud of the woman you’ve become. You’re compassionate, intelligent, beautiful, and everything else I ever dreamt my daughter of being. You’re a wonderful Doctor, and from what I’ve been told your bedside manner is far better than mine.” Jo laughed, but there were tears in her eyes. “When you told me you were getting married, I didn’t know what to think at first. I believed that no man would be good enough for you. Ever. But then I spent time with Danny and that changed. I saw that he loved you as much as I do, and that’s what mattered to me. That being said, I’m still an overprotective old fool, and if you hurt my little girl, remember that I know at least a dozen ways to make your death look like an accident.”

Leonard laughed along with the rest of the room, but when you glanced across the room and met Jim’s eyes, his smile told you that he knew as well as you did that Leonard was perfectly serious. You also came to the silent agreement that you’d no doubt help him too.

When the laughter died down, Leonard raised his glass. “To Jo and Danny.”

There was a chorus of “To Jo and Danny” from around the room as everyone raised their glasses and took a sip. Leonard was about to sit down again, but Jo quickly stood and pulled him in for a hug. You didn’t catch what she whispered into his ear, but Leonard was beaming when he did sat down.

“That was brilliant, Len.” You smiled and kissed Leonard’s cheek. “Who knew you were such a big softie?”

“You did, and if you tell anyone I’m a softie outside of my daughter’s wedding, I may have to reprimand you, Lieutenant Commander Y/L/N,” Leonard growled quietly into your ear, his hand running over your thigh under the table.

“Is that a promise?” You winked. There was movement in the corner of your eye, and you looked to see Jocelyn scowling at you again. If looks could kill… You smirked, unable to stop yourself from annoying Leonard’s ex a little further, and pulled Leonard in for a proper kiss. No one was paying attention to you anyway. And it was a wedding. No one could blame you for being romantic at a wedding.

Leonard raised an eyebrow when the pair of you broke apart, but the mischievous glint in his eyes told you that he both knew why you’d kissed him like that, and approved of it. Looking back at Jocelyn, you saw that she had turned away, but was sporting an even angrier expression than before.

“Couldn’t resist.” You laughed, pecking Leonard on the lips lightly once more before you were forced to leave him go as the meal was served.

The food was delicious, even Leonard agreed so. You were sitting next to Danny’s mother, and the two of you got on like a house on fire. She asked about how you and Leonard met and was fascinated by all your tales from space. When she asked if you were completely grounded now, you shook your head. “We chose not to take on any more five-year missions, but the Enterprise still gets sent on missions. Mostly diplomatic ones.”

Jo and Danny cut their cake just before dessert, and once everyone was done eating, Danny rose for a speech. He thanked Leonard for his words earlier and assured him that he wouldn’t have to use one of his methods to make his death look like an accident. Everyone laughed, but you could still see the hint of seriousness in Leonard’s eye. Danny then went on to talk about Jo. How they met, how he struggled to ask her on a date, how much he was in love with her. Jo was crying by the end of it, and you had to admit that you felt a few tears too.

Once the best man had finished speaking too, Jo and Danny rose and invited everyone to the open bar, and start dancing while they mingled around the room, thanking people for attending.

You rose with Leonard, and while he went to get you some ‘proper’ drinks, you made your way over to the crew’s table. “Not bad, huh?” You grinned at them, grabbing a spare chair.

“Yeah. Almost as good as our wedding.” Hikaru laughed, making Ben roll his eyes. “Uh oh, trouble at ten o’clock.”

You turned and sighed as you saw Jocelyn making her way over to you. “Can I help you, Joce?” You asked, rising from your seat.

“It’s Jocelyn to you.” The other snapped glaring at you. “Where do you and Leonard think you are, acting like a couple of love-struck teenagers at the table? It’s disgraceful.”

“Really? Because when Jo, her bridesmaids and I were having a couple of drinks last night, Jo told me that she hoped her and Danny would have a marriage like ours. She wants to be like Len and me. You’d have heard if you’d joined us, instead of scurrying away to the best man’s room. I find that far more disgraceful,  _Jocelyn_.”

Jocelyn pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “Jo is blind to the fool of a man her father really is. Leonard is a mean, alcoholic who was never there for her, and he shouldn’t even be here today, let alone being so centrical to the whole day!”

You saw red then, squaring your shoulders as you invaded Jocelyn’s personal space. “You know as well as I do, Jocelyn, that the reason Leonard missed events was because you either invented some cockamamie excuse to stop him or because you didn’t tell him there  _was_  a school play or meeting. Luckily Jo can see that now. She may look like you, but she has her father’s brain, and she knows what a good man Lenis and that he’d do anything for her. He’d give his life for Jo in a heartbeat. Which kind of eradicates your point of him being mean. Anyone who knows Len knows he’s as soft as a kitten under his harsh demeanor. A demeanor he only created because of you. I’ve seen the holovids of him and Jo when she was small before you broke his heart, and he was a different man then. If he is grumpier or speaks more harshly, it’s because of you. He adored you, and you repaid him by screwing his friend.”

Jocelyn glared at you for a few moments, though she did take a step back. “You think you know Leonard, but you don’t. You haven’t known him for as long as I have, and you certainly didn’t know him when we first separated. You have no idea what he was like then!”

“No, Y/N doesn’t know, but I do.” Jim had stood, and was now next to you. “I met him just after you divorced. You left him with nothing and moved Jo halfway across the country. So yeah, he wasn’t a happy go lucky guy back then, but no one would be. And he was overly harsh sometimes back then, but he still put every single person before himself. Even before he met Y/N. He’d work himself ragged at the Academy, and on the Enterprise. Sure, Bones would call everyone an idiot for ending up in that situation, but he’s still the best-damned Doctor, and the best man I know.” Jim finished speaking and smirked at Jocelyn when the others all chimed in defence of Leonard.

Jocelyn just shook her head. “No wonder Jo is so besotted with Leonard. You’ve all brain washed her into thinking he’s something he’s not. Every one of you is a fool.”

Jocelyn turned around and walked straight into Leonard and Jo.

Jo sighed, looking at her mother. “I asked you not to do this today, mom. I know you and dad don’t get on, but I asked you for one day to not make a scene. And you couldn’t even give me that, could you? You had to start an argument. One you couldn’t win from the start. No, don’t talk, mom. I’ve seen some of the recorded video calls between you and dad from when I was a kid. And some of the excuses you gave him were ridiculous and invalid. Go home, mom.” Jo looked away again, and Leonard wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead.

Jocelyn gave you all one last glare, then stormed off.

“You okay, Jo? I’m sorry you had to hear all that.” Jim said, going over to her and placing a hand on her arm.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Uncle Jim. I should’ve expected it.” Jo smiled at Jim, then looked up at Leonard. “Mom was wrong, dad. You aren’t any of those things she said you were.”

Leonard smiled. “I don’t care what your mom or anyone else thinks of me. The people who matter most to me are around me, and that’s all I care about.” He said, kissing Jo’s forehead again, before letting her go. “Looks like Danny’s getting ready for your first dance. Better go.”

Jo nodded, kissing Leonard’s cheek and giving Jim a quick hug. “I’ll talk to you all later, ‘kay?” She smiled, waving at the rest of the crew before going to join her husband again.

Leonard sighed, watching her for a moment, before turning back to you. “Thank you for sticking up for me, darlin’. I don’t deserve you.” He wrapped his arms around you and held you close.

“You deserve me. And you deserved better than the Ice Queen.” You sighed, looking up at Leonard. “Though I didn’t do it by myself.”

Leonard chuckled and looked at the others. “Thank you all too. Appreciate it.”

Jim laughed, clapping Leonard on the shoulder. “You’d call us all in for extra physicals and hypos if we didn’t, Bones!” He teased.

“That reminds me. You’re due a physical, Jim. Monday morning, okay?” Leonard smirked, laughing as Jim made a quick retreat to the bar.

“You’re evil to him.”

“Eh, he deserves it for all the times he’s nearly killed me off by getting himself almost killed.” Leonard huffed even though there was mirth in his voice.

Laughing, you took Leonard’s hand. “Let’s go watch the dance.” You said, pulling him to the front of the crowd that gathered around the newlyweds.

The first dance was beautiful. They had chosen a slow, romantic song, and the two of them glided across the floor. It was obvious Jo was the better dancer though, but that didn’t surprise you. You knew Leonard had taught Jo to dance when she was a little girl.

The song came to an end, and the couple broke apart with a kiss. Another song started to play immediately, and you smiled. This was one of the surprises you’d helped Jo with. You looked at Leonard and saw that he immediately recognized the song. You smiled at him, listening to the old country music.

Jo came up to Leonard and held out her hand. “Care for a dance, dad?” She asked, leading him onto the floor.

_Momma’s looks._

_Momma’s eyes._

_Her old mans fight inside._

_Stubborn Heart._

_Gypsy soul._

_Tell me where does the time go._

“You remembered.” Leonard smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Jo as he wrapped her around his shoulders.

_Gonna dance with my daughter._

_Spin her around under the lights_

“How could I forget? This is our song.” Jo smiled, starting to move with Leonard.

_‘cause I’m just a father making the most of this moment in time_

_before she lets me go I’ll hold her close caught in this race against time_

_right now all I want is to dance with my daughter tonight_

It must have been years since the two of them had danced to this song, but their steps were perfect as if it were only a few hours. Leonard guided Jo across the floor with ease, the soft smile never leaving his lips. “I remember you standing on my feet when we first started dancing to this. You were so small.”

_Greatest gift in the world is a new baby girl_

_feels like I took a chance_

_placing her, here in my hands_

Jo smiled. “You used to sing along to it too. Even when we weren’t dancing, you’d sing it to me. You have the best voice.”

Leonard laughed. “I don’t, but I’ll always be here to sing it for you, Jojo. You know how much I love you.”

_Gonna dance with my daughter_

_Spin her around under the lights_

Leonard picked Jo up and twirled around with her, making her laugh and Leonard’s smile grew wider. “You haven’t done that since my twelfth birthday.”

“I know. That’s why I had to do it, just in case I get too old before I have another chance.”

“You’ll have years before that happens, Dad.”

_‘cause I’m just a father making the most of this moment in time_

_before she lets me go I’ll hold her close caught in this race against time_

_right now all I want is to dance with my daughter tonight_

The song was only halfway through, but a new melody began to seep into the music, gradually turning into a new song. “What is this, Jo?” Leonard asked, slowing down so they were more swaying than dancing.

“Shh, just listen to the lyrics.”

_I would ride on your shoulder_

_And look out on the world_

_Pretending I was big and tall like you_

_When you were there to hold me_

_I never was afraid_

_You made me feel there’s nothing I can’t do_

_If I’d spread my wings to fly_

_When I was very small I knew that you’d be standing by to catch me if I fall_

“Jo…” Leonard’s voice was quiet as he looked down at Jo, his eyes already filling with tears he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep back.

“Just keep listening, Dad.” Jo smiled.

_You’re my hero_

_Chasing the monsters from my room_

_Going on trips around the moon_

_The one who’s always been there faithfully_

_You’re my hero_

_And cause you’re my Dad_

_I’m twice as blessed and lucky to be me_

Leonard swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to speak, but Jo cut him off. “I know you think you haven’t always been the best father, but I want you to know that to me, you have been.”

_As I kept on getting older we often disagreed_

_But you let me find myself in my own way_

“I couldn’t ask for anyone better, dad. I love you. You’ve been there for me more than you realize. You were always the first one I called if I was upset or unsure about something.”

_And it’s funny how just lately_

_I’ve come to recognize_

_How wise you are becoming everyday_

“Hey, I’ve always wise,” Leonard said, though it was hard to sound annoyed when he was trying desperately to keep himself together.

“Of course you have, dad.”

_There’s so much you’ve given me_

_I hope I’ve made you proud_

“I knew I wanted to be a doctor long before I actually told you or mom. I’ve always known I wanted to be just like you.”

_You’re everything a dad should be_

_And it’s time to tell you now._

“You’re the best father, and I know you’re going to be just as good a grandpa.”

“What?”

_You’re my hero_

_You didn’t have to say a word_

“You’re going to be a grandpa in about seven months time.” Jo grinned. “Don’t tell anyone apart from Y/N though. The only ones who know so far are me and Danny.”

_Your love was the message that I heard_

_Inspiring me to be all I can be_

Leonard lost it then. He felt the few tears slip down his cheeks as he leaned over to rest his head on Jo’s shoulder and held her tight.

Jo chuckled softly. “And if it’s okay with you, I’d like you there at the scans and stuff. I know you’ll make sure everything is being done the best they can be, and no one will argue with the great Leonard McCoy.”

_You’re my hero and cause you’re my dad…_

_I’m twice as blessed and lucky to be me…_

Leonard nodded as the song came to an end, brushing a hand over his face quickly. “Of course, Jo. I’ll put you in touch with the best people, make sure everything is taken care of.” He smiled, kissing her forehead. “Wait, you were drinking earlier.”

“It was non-alcoholic.”

“Oh. I love you, Jojo.”

“I love you too, dad.” Jo chuckled and kissed Leonard’s cheek before pulling away. She walked off the dancefloor with him and towards you and Danny. “I think someone needs a drink.” She said to you with a smile. “Thank you for the help, Y/N.”

“Anytime, Jo.” You returned the smile and took Leonard’s hand. “Let’s get you some bourbon.” You guided Leonard to the bar and ordered him a drink.

Once he’d taken a large gulp, Leonard was able to pull himself together again. “You knew about this?” He asked, looking at you accusingly.

“I helped Jo find the songs. Most DJs don’t carry songs from the twenty-first century these days.” You laughed, having a drink yourself.

“Guess not.” Leonard placed a hand over yours and smiled. “Thank you, darlin’. You have no idea how much that meant to be.”

“I saw you, I have a rough idea. Whatever Jo said really got to you at the end.”

Leonard nodded. “Yeah.” He looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping before leaning closer. “She told me she’s pregnant. Only the four of us know.” Leonard told you, a grin erupting across his face. “I’m going to be a grandpa.”

“Len, that’s fantastic!” You kissed him deeply, feeling him smile against your lips. “You’re going to be an amazing grandpa.”

Leonard pulled back, his eyes alight with excitement as he downed the rest of his drink. “Let’s go and dance.” He grinned, motioning towards the floor where the other guests were dancing again.

You didn’t even have time to say anything before he whisked you onto the floor. It wasn’t often you got to see Leonard this jubilant, and it filled your heart with joy. Leonard twirled you around and pulled you close. He’d been giving you lessons, but you were still no match for his quick feet.

Leonard dipped you down low suddenly, laughing at your surprised squeak. “I have you, darlin’.” He said, his hand secure at the bottom of your back. “Won’t let you go.” Pulling you back up, Leonard kissed you. “I’ll never let you go.”

“Good. Because I wouldn’t go anywhere even if you tried.” You chuckled, the two of you getting lost in the music together.

You had no idea how long you danced for, or how many songs were played, you were all having too much fun. All the crew took it in turns to dance with each other, and Nyota even managed to get Spock up for a sort of dance. It was perfect. It got even more perfect when Jim tried to show off his dancing skills and landed on his behind, somehow ripping the seam of his shirt in the process.

“Don’t you dare.” He scowled at your smirk as he skulked passed you to go and get changed.

You exchanged glances with Leonard, and the two of you started laughing.

At some point, the music slowed, and the lights dimmed, and everyone returned to their partners.

Leonard held you close, your head resting on his chest as the two of you swayed together. You were completely lost in the sensations of it all when Leonard spoke quietly. “Marry me again.”

You looked up, unsure if you’d heard right. “Len?”

“Marry me again. When we got married on the Enterprise, it wasn’t like this. I know we scraped together some things, and you borrowed that white dress, but I want to do it properly. Like this.”

“Len, you know I loved our wedding on the ship. It was perfect. I don’t need-“

“I know you loved it, I loved it too. The two of us in front of your closest friends. But I want you to go and pick the dress of your dreams, and renew our vows in place of our dreams. Have everyone we know around us. We didn’t have Jo last time. And if we do it again, we’ll have Jo and the baby. I want this for us. I want the whole damned world to know how much I love you, and that I’m the luckiest man alive to have you as my wife. So, what do you say?”

You grinned up at Leonard, your response coming as a deep, passionate kiss that rooted the two of you to the spot. “Sounds perfect.” You whispered breathlessly against Leonard’s lips when the kiss ended. “But for tonight, why don’t we just skip ahead to the consummating part?”

Leonard growled into your ear. “A brilliant plan as always, darlin’.”


End file.
